1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to monitoring data and more specifically to identifying abnormalities in usage of resources. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to identifying abnormalities in the usage of resources from measurements of the usage of the resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conserving resources can be helpful in preserving resources and reducing costs associated with the resources. A monitoring system can monitor measurements from usages of the resource. For example, measurements of resources used over a period of time can be obtained. In other examples, images of the activity can be analyzed to monitor movement of objects within the image.
If the measurements fall outside of expected values for the use of the resources, the monitoring system may identify the usage of the resource as abnormal. If movements within the image do not comply with certain rules, the monitoring system may identify the usage of the resource as abnormal. The monitoring system may notify an administrator of the abnormality. The administrator may be able to remedy the use of the resource to correct the abnormality. Correction of the abnormality may help to preserve the resource and reduce costs associated with the resource.
However, the use of expected values for use of the resources may not cover all normal usages of the resource. Additionally, the expected values for use of the resources may include values that actually represent an abnormal usage of the resource under certain conditions. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which take into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.